Arashi Himuru
Arashi Himuru is the main character and protagonist of the fanfiction, Naruto: Next Generation The Ninja Diaries (On fanfiction.net). Arashi is possessed by malach, the demonic clone of the nine-tails at age three as Naruto’s final request. Arashi is a member of Team Sakura. Background Coming Soon Personality Characterized by his stoic and brooding personality, Arashi is generally aloof and indifferent, though he is not incapable of genuine kindness and a protective demeanor. Arashi has excellent control over his emotions and has a calm and steady mind. He tends to act in a critical and controlling manner, stemming from his trgicc past. Appearance Arashi has a perfect bronze complexion that is maintained through bronzer or tan from a bottle. He has rich, glossy auburn-red hair, and green eyes. Arashi is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. so far in Part I he wears a scarlet red shirt with black bandeges completley covering his right arm but only a fingerles crimson glove on his right side. Black shorts with kunai and shiruken holsters attached. He also wear brown flat boots instead of the standerd blue or black sandles. Abilities At the start of the series, Arashi overall abilities as a ninja are considerably good but his combat was less then those of her team-mates; Satoshi Hyuga and Kasumi Yamanaka, with his greatest strength being his medical ninjutsu and chakra control. Chakra Control At a very young age, Arashi discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra even for a Himuru, and as such he had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Sakura pointed out that his ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing was much like hers and made him superior to his team-mates in that respect. His control has been noted multiple times as very similar to the prowess of Sakura. Even Shizune, a fellow student of Tsunade's, admitted to Arashi control being much greater than hers. his chakra control will became a focal point of Hayase fighting style and medical abilities in the series. Taijutsu Arashi is proficient enough to hold his own against Lin Kato, a skilled taijutsu fighter known for her strong fist, after tiring her out and consuming much chakra. His main style of taijutsu is to build up and releasing his chakra with precise timing, Hayase can easily demolish or destroy objects with powerful punches or kicks. An opponent struck by his could suffer a blunt-force-trauma resulting in broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. Part 1 Introduction Upon the formation of Team 7, Arashi, Kasumi and Satoshi were forced to mingle. Arashi tried to avoid both of them. Accordingly, Sakura gave them a bell test, the three of them being tasked with taking the two bells he kept on his person. Arashi was the only one to figure out the true meaning of the test was teamwork. He convinced Kasumi to work with him and after saving Satoshi from Sakura, Kasumi and Hayase both got a bell and refused to become a team without Satoshi therefore they passed. Land of Sound After a month Team 7 is given it's first C-rank mission. They must protect and deliver Akari Tatsushiro to her family in the Sound Village which is thought to be abandoned but turns out is still lived in by Orochimaru experements and ruled by Jugo and Karin. The clan who live their are under segragation and Akari is their princess. Category:DRAFT